<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sharon and Boris by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366898">Sharon and Boris</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982'>allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Writing Prompt, meetings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon Wilson meets a detective named Boris Randall. She learns he's from the seaside, but was told his captain on the ship he works for gave him the case. He's not sure if he is interested in living here the rest of his life. What's going to happen with Sharon and Boris?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boris Randall, Sharon Wilson</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sharon Wilson sighed. She’d just finished saving her latest novel, “Midnight Blues.” The novel looked like it was going towards the end of the story. Once she finished, she would send off to her editor.</p><p>Lately Sharon felt like her life was going nowhere. Just a few months ago, she broke up with her boyfriend. She’d never been married before or had her own children, but Sharon is in her late twenties, so there was plenty of time to marry. She wasn’t expecting this to happen, but since the breakup, Sharon thought there would be no other man who would be interested in her. Sharon had always wanted to be married to a handsome man and children. Would she ever get her chance to marrying a handsome man? She sighed again and shrugged. Who knows – maybe her life will be going somewhere sooner or later before she knows it.</p><p>After getting up from the computer to take a break, Sharon heard a knock at the door. She stretched and answered it. She found a mailman at the door. She saw he had been in her neighborhood, delivering packages to her neighbors. It’s been a few months now since Sharon had gotten together with her neighbors because “Midnight Blues” was keeping her busy. “Midnight Blues” isn’t the only published novel she’s written. To tell the truth, this is her fourth one and she has been a success since then. Sharon is on the bestseller list, if you’re wondering about that.</p><p>She gave a couple more stretches and then said, “What may I do for you?”</p><p>“Ms. Wilson, this is a package for you that came to us overnight.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir. I wasn’t expecting anything in the mail. Where did it come from? Do you want to come in for a cup of coffee?”</p><p>“Thank you, but no. Ms. Wilson, you’re smart enough to read where the mail comes from. That’s something you can answer for yourself. I still have several more packages to deliver today, but thank you again for inviting me,” he said, and then added, “have a nice day.”</p><p>She saw he was professional – looking, but his uniform was just like any other post office uniforms. She could tell he sounded a bit pleased during their entire conversation.</p><p>“Maybe some other time,” she told him.</p><p>“Maybe. I think we can get together next week. I’m open,” he said.</p><p>‘Let me get back to you on that,” Sharon told him.</p><p>He was in his late twenties, dirty blonde hair, light – brown eyes, tan tennis shoes, but the shoes looked like they needed to be tied again, she noticed. His nametag told her his name was John.</p><p>“What do you want to do?” Sharon asked.</p><p>“I can take you to a bakery. I have a friend I’d like you to meet,” John told her.</p><p>“Okay. What’s he like?”</p><p>“Oh, he’s different from other men around town. He’s a detective.”</p><p>“Is he looking into major right now?” Sharon asked.</p><p>“No, not that kind of project. He’s looking to start a new case soon. I’d like you to meet him,” John repeated.</p><p>“Thank you again for the package, John. What day is that you will be available for me to meet your friend?” Sharon asked.</p><p>“Let’s say Friday. Would you be open at twelve?” John asked her.</p><p>“I can make it.  I’m just curious what type of detective he is. Why don’t you tell me what his name is?”</p><p>“Boris Randall. I think you’ll like him. He can tell you what type of detective he is instead of me telling you.”</p><p>“Is he new in town?” Sharon asked.</p><p>“No. He moved here from the seaside about ten months ago.”</p><p>“Oh. Anything I need to know about him before I meet him?”</p><p>“I’ll let you figure that one out for yourself. How’s your new novel coming along?”</p><p>“Fine. I’m almost finished.”</p><p>“That’s good to hear. See you next week.”</p><p>“Okay,” she said as she watched John head for the mail truck. </p><p>After John told her he wanted her to meet a friend of his, she began to wonder if this Boris wouldn’t be as friendly as she thought he would be. She could always look him up in the phone book, but that would be impossible since John told her he moved here just ten month ago. That she’d have to find out next week.</p><p>Boris and John had breakfast together that same week, but it was mostly a Saturday. Boris didn’t yet have anything to work on, but a case should be here sooner or later. He’s been a very successful detective. He’d never hoped to live here in Utah the rest of his life, but it’s looking that way because he was transferred to Utah from Florida. Boris had been up early this Saturday morning, so he was yawning for most of the breakfast date he was having with John today.</p><p>“So tell me, John. You just told me you wanted me to meet a woman. Tell me her name.”</p><p>“I saw her a few days ago when I was going to drop off a package at her door. She knows who you are now because I mentioned you to her.”</p><p>“What’s her name?” Boris asked.</p><p>“Sharon.”</p><p>“What’s her last name?” </p><p>“Wilson,” was the answer.</p><p>“I like the name Sharon,” Boris said.</p><p>John didn’t say anything after what Boris had said about the name Sharon.</p><p>“What did you say she does for a living?”</p><p>“She’s a published writer.”</p><p>“That’s awesome. This her first time?” Boris asked.</p><p>“Of course not,” John answered.</p><p>John always had the weekends off from doing his job from the post office. He’s been doing this kind of job for about fifteen years now, and he doesn’t plan to quit for another job anytime soon. He’s the kind of postman that arrives to your door instead of doing it at your mailbox.</p><p>“How’s business?”</p><p>“Fine, Boris. Just keeping busy,” John told him.</p><p>“That’s good. I’m just trying to look for a case to do and it’s getting boring here since I’m not working on anything right now.”</p><p>“I understand, Boris.”</p><p>“Tell me. Is this Sharon woman someone you drop her mail off?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes. That’s how I know her, but this week was different. I only wanted to say hello when I gave her the package,” John said.</p><p>“That’s nice. Is she old or young?”</p><p>“Young, just like you are, Boris. I think she happens to like men who are detectives,” he told Boris.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ve heard of that one before, but I’ll take it as a compliment. How far away does she live from here?”</p><p>“I’d say about twenty minutes, but I can be wrong. I don’t know where she goes or hangs out with. It’s none of my business.”</p><p>“I know, John, but you know it is with me – I’m curious when I work on a case and want to see where it goes,” Boris replied.</p><p>John had to agree. Their waitress came to their table and gave them the check. John asked for one more cup of coffee. She refilled it for him and then said, “Have a nice rest of your day, gentlemen.”</p><p>“Same to you,” they both said at the same time.</p><p>When they said that, she was already gone.</p><p>“Do you need to work this weekend, John?” Boris asked.</p><p>“No. You know I don’t work weekends,” John reminded his friend.</p><p>“Sorry. I forgot about that.”</p><p>“That’s okay. Do I need to write it down for you?” John asked.</p><p>“Not necessary,” Boris answered.</p><p>John and Boris drove together in Boris’s car since he was the one who offered to do the transportation that day, and John accepted.</p><p>“Want me to drop you off at home or do you have something else to do?”</p><p>“Just take me home. I can go from there.”</p><p>“Sounds fine with me. It was nice getting together for a bit.”</p><p>“Of course it was, Boris. We’ve been friends since you first moved here.”</p><p>“True. I haven’t been here for a year yet, and now I’m still making new friends.”</p><p>“It takes time to meet new people. I’ve lived here my whole life, so I know the town very well. If you need to find something, just let me know.”</p><p>“Thanks, John. I’ll be sure to keep that in mind. I’ve been here ten months now, but I think I know my way around for now.”</p><p>“That’s good to hear. You sound like a very friendly person.”</p><p>“Thanks, John. It takes me a while to make up my mind if I want to be your friend or not. That’s how it’s always been for me,” Boris replied.</p><p>Then Boris stayed in the driveway and watched as the mailman made his way safely inside the house. That’s when Boris drove off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he got home, Boris Randall drove his car in the garage. He had a nice day at work. He recently finished solving a mystery just a week or two ago. Now he doesn’t have any work to do right now, so he thought he’d look up this Sharon Wilson woman is that John told him about.</p><p>Boris typed her name in the search engine and then came across her name. He read the biography. Here’s what he read:</p><p>Sharon Wilson is an American author who publishes romance novels. She has been a big success over the past ten years since her first novel came out. Sharon lives in Indiana and lives alone. While growing up, she has always been a fan of romance stories, and still does. Her favorite candy is Hershey’s. She would love to hear from her readers.</p><p>“Hmmm. This Sharon Wilson woman sounds like an interesting person. I think I’ll give her a call if she’s not too busy at the moment. Maybe she’s editing the latest of her story if she has one,” Boris told himself.</p><p>After he said that to himself, Boris got up from the computer on his desk and pulled out the telephone book. He had known Sharon’s name through John, but never knew what she did for a living when he first heard her name from John, and now he does. He flipped all the way to the letter w.</p><p>It took him a while to flip over to the w section of the phone book. Instead of asking John for the number, he decided to do that himself. ‘If she’s not home, I’ll just leave a message anyway. John never gave me her cell phone number. I don’t need it either,’ Boris thought to himself. He punched in the number that Sharon listed. It rang about three times until he decided to give up. It’s like this when he has a mystery to solve.</p><p>That’s when he gave up before he heard a woman’s voice finally come on the other end of the phone.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Hello, ma’am. May I speak with Sharon Wilson, please?” he asked.</p><p>“This is she. Who are you and what do you want?”</p><p>He wasn’t so sure right away if this Wilson woman was any friendly since they just started talking.</p><p>“I am Boris Randall. I’m a detective in the police department.”</p><p>“Why are you calling me? I didn’t hire a private detective.”</p><p>“I know you didn’t, Mrs. Wilson. I just want to chat for a bit.”</p><p>“It’s Ms. Wilson. I’ve never been married. I can’t believe I just told this to a stranger.”</p><p>“I see. I never knew who you were, but a friend of mine mentioned your name and I thought I’d see if I could set up an appointment to talk with you.”</p><p>“About what? You’re not making any sense.”</p><p>He could tell right away that this woman wasn’t understanding what he was trying to tell her.</p><p>“Do you know a man named John? He’s a mailman here in town.”</p><p>“Of course I know him. He takes care of my mail for me. What about him? Is he in trouble?” Sharon asked.</p><p>“No, he’s not in trouble. He didn’t do anything wrong that brought me to you.”</p><p>“You’re wasting my time, Mr. Randall. If that’s what he is doing to set up a date for the both of us, I’m not interested.”</p><p>“Who said anything about a date, Ms. Wilson? That’s not why I called you. I hope you weren’t too busy when I called.”</p><p>“No, I wasn’t busy. All I did was finish editing my latest novel and I will e – mail it to my publisher tonight and see what he thinks.”</p><p>“Who is your publisher?” Boris asked.</p><p>“It’s none of your business, Mr. Randall. I’m getting tired of talking with you.”</p><p>“Just give me a chance, Ms. Wilson. John has told me about you and wants me to meet you sometime.”</p><p>“I don’t think that will happen. I knew this was a date from a stranger I don’t know.”</p><p>“Like I just told you –“</p><p>He heard a dial tone before he could finish his sentence.</p><p>“Nice try. I’m not going to give up on this woman,” he told himself.</p><p>He was going to talk with John tonight. John should be home in another hour or two. This is worth sharing. He didn’t know what to do if she would be interested into talking with him again.</p><p>He waited until his milkman friend came into his house and settle in for a while. When Boris did that, he decided to look up Sharon’s e – mail address. Maybe she could be more responsive on e – mail than the telephone. Maybe Sharon would tell John the same thing since he comes by to her house everyday except the weekends since that’s his only time off.</p><p>He began to cough. He typed up Sharon Wilson another time so that way he could try getting her contact information rather than just through John. It wouldn’t hurt to try it. He didn’t really have a personal e – mail account, so he went with his work address. He finally found her contact information since she had a website. That’s when he wrote the address down. It wouldn’t hurt to give this a shot.</p><p>Boris looked at the clock on his computer – 4:39 in the afternoon. He wasn’t doing much of anything right now. Since he was going to e – mail this woman, he thought it made sense that he would check his e – mail while he was at it.</p><p>He uses Gmail for work, and it does well for him. When he signed on with his password, Boris saw he had about ten e – mails. Before reaching out to Sharon again, he read his e – mails. It looked like he got a new case to start soon, but he’ll worry about that later. It sounds to him that Sharon is his mystery right now. Maybe she’ll show interest in him if they keep in contact with John’s help.</p><p>He sighed as he added Sharon’s e – mail in his contact. He didn’t see a personal e – mail address that this woman had set up. It was mostly for her novels and nothing personal. He didn’t care about personal stuff.</p><p>He ended up printing out his new e – mails before sending one to Sharon. That way he would get a better idea what to look at when reading his new e – mails. He thought it was easiest to instead of the computer. He usually does this.</p><p>After printing the latest e – mails, Boris stapled them together and put the stapler on the desk again. Then he finally sent his e – mail to Sharon. Here’s what he said:</p><p>‘Hello, Ms. Wilson.</p><p>We really didn’t have a friendly conversation over the telephone, but I thought it was worth a try contacting you here instead. You didn’t seem to care much for new people like myself. I understand we’re busy people with different careers. I only want to meet you sometime because John has talked about you. It’s nothing personal on what he has told me, so please don’t worry about that.</p><p>I’m sorry to surprise you with an e – mail like this. I’m sure you get a lot of e – mails like this one from your audience and publisher. Please respond to me and we’ll talk things out. Thanks Boris Randall’</p><p>He decided the e – mail was long enough. Then he hit SEND and signed out of his account. Now it was almost thirty minutes until John comes home. He didn’t want to bug his friend while he’s out delivering the mail, so that’s why he waited for a while longer.</p><p>After he got up from the computer, he stretched since he was starting to get a little bit stiff. After Boris finished stretching, he walked into the kitchen and pulled out a glass from the cupboard. He poured himself a full glass of water. He drank the entire thing, but he never brings his glass with him while he’s at the computer at his office at home or in the living room. He likes things to be as neat as they could get.</p><p>Minutes later, Boris saw the time. John should probably in by now, he told himself as he finished the last of his drink. He was still thirsty, so he poured himself a second tall glass. He was never a coffee drinker. He was more into milk and water instead. Like Sharon, Boris lived on his own. A lot of his friends have known him understand it’s normal, which isn’t a big deal.</p><p>Boris decided to wait another hour or two to make supper. Maybe he could invite John to go out one night or have dinner at home with him. He’ll mention it some other time. Now Sharon was the one he was interested in.</p><p>He gave it some time before John was settled in and everything. Maybe John was probably thinking of starting to eat dinner. When John was finally settled in, Boris gave it a shot to see if he was responsive to chat after a hard day at work by mailing things off to the people here in Indiana. Now he punched in John’s number.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Hi, John. This is Boris.”</p><p>“Hi, Boris. Can we talk another time? I’m already tired and hungry.”</p><p>He saw for himself that John meant what he said.</p><p>“No, it can’t wait, John. It’s something I want to get off my chest.”</p><p>“What’s the subject?”</p><p>He did see for himself that John had a tired voice right now and didn’t feel like talking to anyone, and that included himself.</p><p>“You did mention a Sharon Wilson, remember?”</p><p>“Of course I remember. What does she have to do with this conversation?”</p><p>Boris told him.</p><p>“What did you do then when you finished talking with her?” John asked.</p><p>“I looked up her e – mail information and went from there. I thought it was worth a shot to see if she’ll respond there besides the telephone. She didn’t sound very friendly when I talked with her.”</p><p>“If you don’t have any luck, I can try again to change her mind.”</p><p>“Would you do that, John? Please? I’d appreciate that. I just want to see what kind of person she is rather than just hearing about her from you.”</p><p>“I understand, Boris. I’m sorry to make this conversation short, but I’m just tired and hungry and don’t feel like talking with you or anyone else for a while. I hope I’m not disappointing you.”</p><p>“No, that’s fine, John. You’re not disappointing me at all. When you want to talk again with me, we can talk about her and decide what I should do. You were the one who told her about me.”</p><p>“Yes, Boris, I did tell you. I also told her, but she didn’t seem very interested when I mentioned it a couple times.”</p><p>“And still isn’t. Have a nice evening, John.”</p><p>“Same to you, Boris.”</p><p>When he hung up again, now was the time to start thinking of making his own supper. That’s exactly what Boris did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That same evening after talking with Boris earlier, Sharon decided now was a good time to check her e – mails. She saw about ninety of them. Sharon doesn’t answer to every one of them, but just a few. Half of her inbox was full of them from her readers. She always had enjoyed hearing from her fans. That always had made Sharon’s day. She saw this one, which was from Boris himself.</p><p>Sharon really was surprised to see Boris gave her a little surprise.</p><p>“How did he get my e – mail address? I don’t even know who this Boris person is. I’m going to really find out who he is. I think it’s time to talk with John again. Maybe John gave him my e – mail address,” Sharon told herself.</p><p>After logging out of her account, she did what she told herself – she dialed John’s telephone number.</p><p>He answered her call immediately.</p><p>“Hi, Sharon.”</p><p>“Hi, John. Mind if we talk?”</p><p>“Sure. What’s it about?” John asked.</p><p>“Your friend,” she answered,</p><p>“What about Boris?”</p><p>“Were you the one who gave Mr. Randall my e – mail address and telephone number?”</p><p>“Your phone number, yes. I have no clue what your e – mail address is. Maybe somebody else did,” answered John.</p><p>“Probably. I mostly thought it was you because of his surprise telephone call I received earlier today.”</p><p>“I don’t e – mail very often, Sharon. This job keeps me busy enough that I don’t have much time to spend on the computer.”</p><p>“My books keep me busy. I mostly get e – mails from my fans, reviewers, and publisher, but that’s about it. I have absolutely no idea how he found my e – mail address is. I don’t even know who he is.”</p><p>“I don’t know what else to tell you, Sharon. Only Boris knows how to answer this question for you.”</p><p>“I don’t even care what his answer is. What did you say Boris Randall does for a living?”</p><p>“Actually, I do know. He and I have been friends for a few years. He happens to be a detective.”</p><p>“Maybe that’s how he found my contact information.”</p><p>“Probably. Maybe you should join us for lunch or dinner sometime later this week. What would work for you?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t bother meeting him in person, John. I don’t plan to have a relationship with somebody like him with somebody I don’t even know.”</p><p>“I understand, Sharon. What did Boris’s e – mail have to say?”</p><p>She logged back on so he could hear for himself what Boris’s message told her. When she finished reading the e – mail, he asked, “Did you respond to him?”</p><p>“Of course I didn’t. I had almost one hundred e – mails, but they were mostly from my fans and publisher.”</p><p>“How is your book coming along?”</p><p>“It’s done. All I need to do is send it to the publisher.”</p><p>“What’s the title?”</p><p>“Mid night Blues.”</p><p>“That’s a good title. Do you have any new ideas to start another book?”</p><p>“Not yet. I haven’t read through all of the e – mails closely. I’m sure a few of my fans probably came up with something.”</p><p>“I hope your new book sells well like your other ones did, Sharon. I’m not much of a reader.”</p><p>“I know you aren’t. I have to run, John. I appreciate hearing from you again.”</p><p>“I know. We’ll update each other for sure. Thank you for bringing me up – to – date on your writing. Let me know if you change your mind to meet my friend,” John told her.</p><p>“I will let you know. Right now I’m not changing my mind.”</p><p>“All right. Would you like to have his number?”</p><p>“No, I don’t think I will do that anytime soon.”</p><p>“Well, I’d better end this call. I have a lot of words to look forward to. Yes, I rewrote the story about ten times.”</p><p>“That’s a lot. If you change your mind about joining us, just let me know.”</p><p>“Yes, I will do that.”</p><p>When she hung up on John, Sharon once again opened her e – mail account to read the e – mails for a closer look. Yes, Sharon does take requests. That really helps her with ideas to keep her going. She doesn’t reply to all of them. Sharon has been an author for almost fifteen years, and not once has she been rejected, which made her feel good. Now she was going to reply to some other e – mails and do something else.</p><p>Sharon still couldn’t take the conversation she and John had off her mind. He’s giving her a second thought about meeting Boris. ‘There’s no way the two of us will be friends. If I plan to accept John’s invitation, I’m only going to meet him and that’s about it. I don’t need a man to make me happy.’</p><p>She then got off the computer. Now it was time to get some laundry done.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bill Thompson wasn’t sure what to do. There were no ideas for him to come up with what. He was in town with his wife, Tina, who is a chef and owner of her Mexican resturant, Tina’s. She’d been very successful, and Bill was proud of her.</p><p>“Bill?”</p><p>“What’s that, honey?” he asked.</p><p>“Did you hear about a get – together with other authors that publish too?” Tina asked.</p><p>“No, I haven’t heard about that. How did you know?”</p><p>“It was mentioned on the news a couple days ago,” she answered.</p><p>“I didn’t get any of that news from my publisher. No wonder I haven’t heard.”</p><p>“I guess it’s because we haven’t been on the computer very much. Why don’t you check your e – mail when we get back home?”</p><p>“Good idea. Maybe it’s in my e – mail. If it is, no wonder I didn’t know about it. Sounds like fun to me.”</p><p>“You’ve been writing for several years, Bill. What made you get the idea of publishing books?”</p><p>“I don’t remember. I’ve been doing that since I was in the sixth grade. Like Jay McCarey has with performing. Speaking of Jay, I wonder what he’s been doing.”</p><p>“He hasn’t been seen on the news lately, either.”</p><p>“I noticed that. I hope he’s okay, whatever he’s doing.”</p><p>“I’m sure he is,” she told him.</p><p>They talked about other things as well. They were paying a visit to Wal – Mart. She needed to get more food, and he said he didn’t mind coming along. Maybe he could help her come up with something, so this was why he was tagging along.</p><p>“Wait a minute,” Bill said.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“The last time I talked with McCarey was last year. He sounded like he wasn’t happy about something,” he replied.</p><p>“Do you remember what it was?”</p><p>“Yes, I do. It had something to do with his career.”</p><p>“What was the story? You didn’t tell me this part, I don’t think,” she said.</p><p>“Well, he was on summer tour when we talked. It had something to do with politics a bit, but he wasn’t happy with what it was.”</p><p>“What was the issue? I’m not following you, Bill.”</p><p>“Uh, he said President Duncan came up with an idea because Jay’s first generation family came here illegally in the 1770s when Washington was President. He might be a Democrat president,  but he thought it was the best idea that Jay and his family immigrant back home to Ireland because of the background they have. I told him I respect him for who he is,” Bill said, and then added, “sorry if I brought up politics.”</p><p>“That’s all right, honey. You can tell me anything on your point of view on the issues anytime. I don’t mind listening. This is quite an issue what you just shared.”</p><p>“Of course it is. I don’t blame him for being angry. He said he has a couple of new managers since Paul Francis left.”</p><p>“I think I remember him. He was with Jay since the beginning, right?”</p><p>“Bingo. I usually don’t think of Paul much anymore.”</p><p>“Did Jay say who took over from Francis?”</p><p>“One is a sheltered woman named Dawn. He did mention that she was sheltered for fourteen years with her children while her husband did things that involved the law. He also told me there was a guy named Vincent. I forget his last name when he told me.”</p><p>“Did he say what Dawn’s name is?”</p><p>“Rivera. The name sounds familiar.”</p><p>“Did you say Rivera?” she repeated.</p><p>“Yes, I did. Why?”</p><p>“I remember on the news a couple years ago that there was a person by the name of Ted Rivera. Do you think that’s what he was trying to tell you?”</p><p>“Actually, you’re correct, Tina. The name sounds familiar to me too. At least he doesn’t live in our state.”</p><p>“I agree with you. For a person with a criminal record like that, he’s better off staying in Denver.”</p><p>Denver is a city of Colorado, but both Bill and Tina never have been to Colorado, but hope to someday.</p><p>“I feel sorry for his wife,” Tina said.</p><p>“I agree. Jay wants us to meet Dawn and Vincent sometime.”</p><p>“That would be nice. Been forever. Since when – 2013 or something like that?”</p><p>“It’s more 2014 because Jay and I toured in Honolulu, remember?”</p><p>Now Tina was starting to remember.</p><p>“You’re right. Didn’t we meet a few people with the same last name and ages as us? I do remember.”</p><p>“Yes, that sounds about right, Tina. I don’t keep in contact with any of them. There’s no need to.”</p><p>Tina had her turn to agree with him right now what he just said.</p><p>They didn’t talk much on the way home. Their son, Ken, was in school that day. To tell the truth, he’s in high school and is involved with sports.</p><p>“I think you made a good suggestion on coming home and me checking my e – mail. If there is something about it, I’ll share with you.”</p><p>“Sounds good, Bill. I think it’s pretty cool that I happen to be married to a published author.”</p><p>“I’m happy to have a wife that’s a cook.”</p><p>They hugged and kissed each other before they got into his car. Tina’s car was in the shop, getting oil change.</p><p>He drove the way home because she drove to the store. They both take turns, and it doesn’t matter either way what they do.</p><p>They got home about thirty minutes later. The traffic wasn’t that bad. Ken was at school until four – fifteen because he had recently joined the basketball team last year, and both he and Tina are happy of their only child.</p><p>“Did Ken say how he’s going to get a ride home?” Bill asked.</p><p>“Actually, he did. He told me he would be coming from the bus.”</p><p>“Not the school bus since it’s gone after four.”</p><p>“Right. He likes taking the bus,” Tina reminded him.</p><p>“Of course he does.”</p><p>When they parked in the driveway, Tina and Bill got out of the car and opened the trunk so they could get the groceries put away.</p><p>“Do you want me to help?”</p><p>“No, I got it, Bill. You go check your e – mail.”</p><p>So that’s what he did.</p><p>When he logged on, he saw there were over a hundred e – mails waiting for him. Most of them were from readers. He was going to look at some of them maybe this weekend.</p><p>It turned out she was right – there was something in his e – mail waiting.<br/>“Tina, you’re right. I did get something.”</p><p>“That’s good. Have you opened it yet?” she asked.</p><p>“No,” he answered.</p><p>“Why don’t you go open it and share with me?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I mostly got reader e – mails.”</p><p>“Have you responded to any of them?”</p><p>“No. I haven’t even read them,” he answered again.</p><p>“Open the one that I mentioned earlier.”</p><p>So he did.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>Bill read the e – mail to her. To tell the truth, she was right about it being from the publisher. When he finished, she said, “I’d RSVP if I were you.”</p><p>“Let me think about it. I’ll e – mail and ask about who will be there,” he told her.</p><p>“Good idea. Is this your first get – together with others?”</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“I will let you know when I get a response back.”</p><p>“This sounds like fun to me,” she replied.</p><p>“Me too, but I have no idea what kind of get – together it is.”</p><p>About an hour later, Ken came home.</p><p>“Hi, Mom and Dad. I’m finally home. What’s for dinner?”</p><p>Bill was sitting on the couch with the local news on. He turned around to see his son. Tina answered her son’s question.</p><p>“Yum. What have you been doing, Dad?” Ken asked as he joined his father on the couch.</p><p>“Not much.”</p><p>“Bill, tell him about this get – together thing we were talking about.”</p><p>“What get – together? Is that with your friends?”</p><p>“Not that kind of get – together, Ken. It’s about other authors getting together,” Bill corrected him.</p><p>“I want to go.”</p><p>“You’re not a published author. If were you, you would’ve gone with me. I haven’t replied to them yet.”</p><p>“Do you think they are anybody you know?”</p><p>“How am I supposed to answer that question? I have no clue.”</p><p>That’s when she called them to the table.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sharon answered the door that same day. She wasn’t expecting any visitors. Why would somebody want to visit her today? she wondered. So Sharon got up from the couch. She was watching the news, but it was mostly local. Sharon found John at the front door.</p><p>“Hi, John. Why don’t you come on in?”</p><p>“Thanks, Sharon. I’m off my shift, so I have time to chat with you.”</p><p>“Do you want to sit down?”</p><p>“Sure. I’ve been thinking of coffee. Do you have any?”</p><p>“Not now, but I can start some.”</p><p>It was only after six. She usually didn’t care about what schedule John had.</p><p>John saw Sharon had the television on.</p><p>“What are you watching?” he asked.</p><p>“Just the news. Nothing special.”</p><p>“I understand. I only came over to say hello.”</p><p>“I wasn’t expecting anybody today, so it was a nice surprise to see you right now.”</p><p>“Yes, it is. Have you started a new story?” John asked.</p><p>“Not yet. I was thinking of starting one tomorrow sometime.”</p><p>She found a cup from the cupboard and handed John his coffee that he’d asked for.</p><p>“Thank you, Sharon. I’ve always liked my coffee black and hot.”</p><p>“Me too. I like adding flavor to it once in a while.”</p><p>He put his cup down after gulping down a few sips.</p><p>“Is there any reason that made you stop by besides coffee and saying hello?”</p><p>“Actually, there is. I talked with Detective Randall a few days ago,” answered John.</p><p>“Go ahead. I’m listening. I’m just not interested in him right now. My readers are all I care about.”</p><p>“I’m sure that they are.”</p><p>“Tell me what he said.”</p><p>“He told me that the two of you talked for a short while.”</p><p>“Of course we did. I don’t have anything to share about the meeting.”</p><p>“He did mention you weren’t very friendly to him. I know it’s not like you to be rude on a first meeting.”</p><p>“Did you yell him that I’m a published author?”</p><p>He answered.</p><p>“I don’t remember if I did or not, Sharon. He and I are only asking you to give him a chance. He only wanted to meet a new person. That’s when I mentioned you.”</p><p>“I did receive an e – mail from him. Did you give it to him?” asked Sharon.</p><p>“No. I don’t even know it, to be honest. That’s your business,” he replied.</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>“What type of novels do you publish?”</p><p>“Political romance. People seem to be interested on my point of view.”</p><p>“I don’t care much for politics. I keep it to myself.”</p><p>“I do too, but it was something that I had to write about.”</p><p>“I understand. Do you write series like most authors?”</p><p>“No. Just a waste of time. I use new characters once a novel is finished.”</p><p>“A lot of people seem to enjoy series these days.”</p><p>“I know,” she agreed.</p><p>He looked at his watch, but saw there wasn’t any rush to head on home.</p><p>“Could I have more coffee, please?”</p><p>He’d finished on what Sharon had given him. Sharon got up, took his cup and walked to the kitchen. She poured him half a cup.</p><p>“Half is fine.”</p><p>Once she handed him the hot cup over to him, he thanked her and she sat down. Then a commercial came on. Sharon never really bothered to turn the television off. She watches the news every single day. John never bothered to ask Sharon what the news story was about for today, and he only saw for himself that they were also going to share what the weather would look like for the upcoming week.</p><p>“Aren’t you in any rush to head back home, John?”</p><p>“No. I don’t have a family to go home to, and I’m enjoying this conversation with you.”</p><p>“Thank you, John. I’m enjoying this conversation with you,” Sharon told him.</p><p>“I can see that you are. Boris only wants to have a new friend, and he hasn’t had any new friends recently.”</p><p>“Neither have I, John. I’m in no hurry to make any new friends anytime soon.”</p><p>When Sharon said that, John thought of asking her about it.</p><p>“Do you want to meet Boris sometime?”</p><p>“Just let me think about it, okay?”</p><p>“That’s fine with me. I’ll tell him that you looked at his e – mail.”</p><p>“I’m sure he’s already figured that one out. I’ll let you come up with something.”</p><p>“We might, Sharon. I’m sure that Boris will let you take your time on deciding whether or not that you would like to get together.”</p><p>“Just let me think about it, okay? Sorry if I had to repeat that.”</p><p>“No need to apologize, Sharon. You seem to be a very caring person when you want to be.”</p><p>“I don’t know about the word ‘caring.’ I don’t think I am a caring person.”</p><p>“I happen to think that you are, Sharon. I’d better head home. I’ll come by again on Monday.”</p><p>Sharon agreed.</p><p>“I will look forward to it.”</p><p>Then Sharon opened the front door for him without saying another word. That’s when he was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sharon heard that a writer’s convention was coming up soon, so she signed up for it. Sharon received an e – mail about it. She was already on her e – mail. A name was on the e – mail, telling her who are going. That name was familiar, but Sharon has never been into the popular mystery genre. She was mostly into romance instead.</p><p>Sharon read the e – mail about four times. A couple of authors mentioned on the list were mystery, romance, sci – fi and fantasy. The names were Kelly McCarey and Bill Thompson. She’d read a few of their books, and thought they were both good. One difference between Bill and Kelly was Bill’s fashion mysteries had a lot of violence in a few of his novels while Kelly’s didn’t at all. Kelly’s novels have no violence at all.</p><p>From what Sharon remembered in both authors was that Bill’s main character’s name was Lynda Conway while Kelly’s is named Jason Warren. She liked both characters, but it was hard to decide on who was the better character – Lynda Conway or Jason Warren. If she had to choose between the two, she’s vote for Lynda because she was a female.</p><p>Sharon thought that while she was still in her e – mail account, she would do a surprise for both Kelly and Bill. Maybe the three of them could meet up before this convention and they probably spend some alone time before it happens. She doesn’t care if Kelly and Bill don’t read her novels. Sharon is the opposite of all these names mentioned who doesn’t write series.</p><p>She responded to a few more e – mails before sending a surprise e – mail to Bill and Kelly. She’s never heard of the sci – fi and fantasy writers, so she didn’t bother on thinking about doing that to them. One way or the other, she doesn’t care. Most of her e – mails were from her readers, which she enjoys. Sharon was still responding to the e – mails when the doorbell rang.</p><p>Sharon stood up and headed for the front door. She saw a man standing there with his hands on his chest. Sharon found Boris Randall standing in front of her.</p><p>“You’re Sharon Wilson, right?”</p><p>“Yes, I am. And just who are you?”</p><p>She didn’t recognize Boris.</p><p>“Do you mind if I come in?” he asked.</p><p>“You’re not coming in, sir. You’re fine where you are.”</p><p>“Have it your way, Ms. Wilson. Let me introduce myself.”</p><p>“Please do.”</p><p>“I’m Boris Randall. We met through John.”</p><p>Sharon had been busy lately that she didn’t have time to think about her mailman. Now it was coming back to her.</p><p>“Now I recognize your face.”</p><p>“I have read a few of your stories. I happen to think that you’re very talented.”</p><p>“Thank you. Is this why you’re standing here on my doorstep?”</p><p>“Not exactly. I’m doing some investigating.”</p><p>“Why does this investigation have to do with me?”</p><p>Now Sharon was showing a confused face, Boris told himself.</p><p>“Well, let me ask this question, Ms. Wilson. I know you’re a very busy person, but this wont take long.”</p><p>“I’m listening.”</p><p>“I looked you up. So it’s true one of your brothers is named Jack?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Like I just said, I’m doing an investigation on him.”</p><p>“Has Jack done anything wrong this time?”</p><p>Jack is her brother. When they were growing up, they both were very close. Jack has been involved with the law a few tines before.</p><p>“Well, I heard that he has a history of breaking and entering in the past,” Boris began.</p><p>“Yes, that’s correct.”</p><p>“Well, I somehow ran into him about a couple hours ago. I saw him at the bank, but he never noticed that he’s been followed.”</p><p>“That’s Jack, all right. Did he do anything that made you come to my doorstep?”</p><p>Sharon hasn’t yet understood on why Boris Randall was at her house.</p><p>Sharon thought about slamming the door in front of him, but decided against it.</p><p>“Is this true that Jack is also a kidnapper? Am I correct?”</p><p>“Yes, you are.”</p><p>“It looked like he had a lot of expensive jewelry with him this time.”</p><p>“Why are you telling me about this? I’m not Jack’s baby – sitter. Talk to him about it, not met.”</p><p>Then that’s when Sharon slammed the door on his face.</p><p>“I’m not talking with him anymore today. Let him figure it out.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Boris decided to get into contact with Jack again. He usually doesn’t work on this guy when he breaks the law with something new.</p><p>He looked up Jack Wilson’s address and that way he could speak with him in person. He is still new here and is already knowing the areas here in his new hometown.</p><p>He does still miss the seaside, but he was thinking of giving this place more time and see if he would like to continue on living here or go back to the seaside, but for now he didn’t give it very much of a thought.</p><p>He decided to wait until after eleven so that way Jack would have some time to himself. Somehow Boris thinks it makes sense to give that person to get ready and began their day. He lets other people do that as well. He didn’t bother calling Jack. He thought he’d surprise him at his door step.</p><p>As it turned out, Boris was right – Jack Wilson indeed was at home when he showed up at eleven – fifteen.</p><p>“What do you want?” Jack asked.</p><p>“Let me introduce myself, Mr. Wilson.”</p><p>“Wait a minute. How did you know my name?” Jack asked him.</p><p>“I have my ways of getting into contact.”</p><p>“I’m sure you have. But why is it me today? You need to go home where you belong.”</p><p>Boris didn’t quit.</p><p>“I’m not leaving. I saw your name in an e – mail saying you’re updated on law.”</p><p>“I don’t care about what you people think. Just leave please.”</p><p>“I don’t think so. I happen to be a detective. My name is Boris Randall.”</p><p>“I don’t care what your name is. Did you talk with anyone about me?” Jack asked.</p><p>“Just your sister.”</p><p>“Sharon? What did she give out to you?”</p><p>Boris told him.</p><p>“Well, she shouldn’t have said anything. I don’t need to be in contact with my sister anytime soon.”</p><p>“I understand, Mr. Wilson. Just let me inside for a bit and I’ll explain how I found you.”</p><p>“It better be fast, but we can just have this conversation right here, if you don’t mind.”</p><p>“I’m fine with that.”</p><p>So Boris kept the conversation going.</p><p>“I found out about you from somebody who shared with me about your past.”</p><p>“How do you know it?”</p><p>“I just told you. Do I need to repeat it again?”</p><p>Jack didn’t answer, so all he could think of was shrug his shoulders.</p><p>“Just let me share and then I will leave you alone.”</p><p>That’s when Boris and Jack heard a baby crying that sounded like it was from upstairs.</p><p>“I read about your back ground, Mr. Wilson. I didn’t hear anything about a wife.”</p><p>“None of your business, but I think you should go.”</p><p>They continued to hear the baby cry.</p><p>“I don’t think you’re telling me the truth, Mr. Wilson. Do I get to come in and see for myself what you’re hiding?”</p><p>“Fine, you can stay for a bit and then leave,” Jack told him.</p><p>Then Jack closed the door when Boris walked in.</p><p>From outside of the house, Boris saw that the house was a two story.</p><p>He lives in a one – story. Like Sharon, he doesn’t have anyone to keep him company. No need to find a woman right now.</p><p>Jack left Boris alone for a while. He went outside while Boris looked around. He just didn’t want to see what Boris thought of the place.</p><p>Boris headed upstairs once Jack went to hang outside.</p><p>He saw for himself there was a teenager with a four – month – old boy.</p><p>‘Just wait until I tell Sharon,’ Boris told himself. He could do that when he left here. Maybe he felt Sharon needed to hear about this. From what he’s heard from both of them, they don’t see or speak very often. That was none of his business.</p><p>The teen noticed he was standing in the doorway.</p><p>“Hello,” he greeted her.</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>“Mind if I come in for a bit?” Boris asked.</p><p>“Fine with me. I’ve never seen you before.”</p><p>“I know. I’m new here, so that’s why you haven’t seen me before.”</p><p>The teen didn’t say anything. He saw she was about fifteen or sixteen. How come this teenager wasn’t at home with the child instead of hanging out with Jack? This one Boris is interested in.</p><p>“Do you need help with anything?” Boris asked, just trying to be helpful.</p><p>“We’re good, but thank you for the offer, sir.”</p><p>She didn’t need to know his name, and they both thought it was necessary not to share.</p><p>Now Boris was starting to get the idea what Jack has been doing. Probably kidnapper, no doubt.</p><p>Boris had looked back to his first case until he met Jack. Not once he has been involved with kidnapping. There’s a first time for everything, right?</p><p>Boris hoped when the investigation is over, he wouldn’t be part of solving another kidnapping, but he couldn’t promise that.</p><p>The baby continued to cry once he left the room. He wasn’t sure what else he could do at the moment except for leave. He’s going to share this news with John also, and not just Sharon. She’s his sister, so she should know about Jack’s background with children being involved.</p><p>Jack finally walked inside a minute or two later. Boris was still upstairs, but didn’t go downstairs quite yet. He wanted to check the other bedrooms and see if Jack had anymore children hanging out there. He wondered how long this baby and teenager had been here. He’ll find out sooner than later.</p><p>He peeked into the master bedroom, which looked like it belonged to Jack. He thought he saw another teen in the master bedroom, but this time it was a boy. He didn’t want to scare this teen either, but the boy looked like he was making Jack’s bed. Couldn’t Jack do that himself? Boris asked himself.</p><p>Jack was now by the front door. He thought Boris had left, but he was wrong. He saw Boris heading downstairs.</p><p>“I thought I told you to leave. If you don’t, I will call the police and they can arrest you.”</p><p>“I haven’t broken the law, Mr. Wilson. I’m just doing my job.”</p><p>“Doing your job by breaking into somebody’s house? I don’t think so.”</p><p>“I saw your record. You’re the one who has done that. From the past until now, I’ve never really gotten involved with this. I hope when I finish this, I probably won’t be doing another kidnapping,” Boris said and then added, “I’ll call the police later and you will be the one behind bars.”</p><p>Then Boris left. Jack didn’t say anything when he held the door open for Boris.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Boris made it back to his house, he called the police and Sharon immediately. He only had her phone number, but that was all he needed. The police thanked Boris and then went ahead and took care of Jack. After making that call, he made it to Sharon next.</p><p>“Hi, Sharon. This is Boris.”</p><p>“Hi. I wasn’t expecting to hear from you.”</p><p>“I know, but I was at Jack’s house.”</p><p>“What were you doing there?”</p><p>Boris explained the e – mail he’d received.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Yes, but before he let me inside, I heard a baby crying.”</p><p>“You did what?”</p><p>Boris repeated what he said a second ago.</p><p>“Jack’s never been around children much. I wonder what gave him that idea.”</p><p>“I thought you would know. That’s why I called you.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, but this is all I know from the last time I heard he was in jail.”</p><p>“The police already have done that. He’s in bars now.”</p><p>“You still need to work on his case, right?”</p><p>“Yes. I don’t work on the same case one day and that was it. I’m sure you know that by now.”</p><p>Sharon indeed understood that Boris made sense, but didn’t say anything after that.</p><p>“If you don’t mind, Mr. Randall, I need to get started on a new story.”</p><p>“Sorry if I disturbed you.”</p><p>“That’s all right. I haven’t started the first word yet.”</p><p>“Maybe I can give you an idea.”</p><p>“I don’t think I would take it, but you can share anyway.”</p><p>So he did.</p><p>“I’ll see what I can come up with.”</p><p>“Have a good time with your characters.”</p><p>“I will. They’re not the same characters from my recent story.”</p><p>“Oh. I thought you were one of those writers who had the same characters come back for future stories.”</p><p>“Not me. I use them in one story and they’re done.”</p><p>“Some people think like you do on that one. Maybe I will get to read it.”</p><p>“Mr. Randall, all I know right now is you’re not a romance reader.”</p><p>“You’ve figured that one out. I’m not, but maybe it would give me an idea what your writing style is.”</p><p>“Good luck with that one.”</p><p>“When do you want to meet for lunch? I’ll treat.”</p><p>“Let me get back to you on that one. If I do accept, I’ll want your phone number.”</p><p>So he did that while she wrote down his contact information.</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Randall. I’m glad you updated me.”</p><p>“You’re welcome. Have a nice rest of your day.”</p><p>“Will do. Same to you.”</p><p>End of conversation.</p><p>When they hung up, Boris somehow made Sharon think of what he said about Jack. She’s known her brother not to have teens and children involved while he messed around with the law. Maybe that was something Jack wanted to try, she told herself.</p><p>After she told herself that, she thought she’d check this out for herself and see if Boris was telling the truth or not. She likes to see for herself if the person told the truth or not.</p><p>That’s when she came up with an idea for a story. Why not write about this day? Maybe have some characters have a relationship in somebody’s house like what Jack just did? She wasn’t going to add murder or anything, but just the romantic side and that was good enough for her.</p><p>Now that she had the idea, now it was time to go back to the computer. While she’s not at the computer, she writes in a five – subject notebook. She’ll take anything to do this.</p><p>Sharon was at the computer most of the day working on her newest story when she looked at the time on the computer: 2:15 PM.</p><p>“2:15 already? Where did the time go? I’ll take a short break and see what else I can do besides writing,” Sharon told herself.</p><p>Maybe tonight or tomorrow Sharon thought she would go to Jack’s house and surprise him by wanting to come inside. He might not let her in, but she knew she had to find out if Boris was telling her the truth.</p><p>If Jack does let her in, she would ask questions on why and how he came up with this one. Maybe Boris could ask him that question also since he was already in the house.</p><p>Before she even knocked on the door, Sharon let herself in instead of waiting to answer that door for her. Sometime he can be pokey.</p><p>Jack was in the kitchen, but Sharon couldn’t quite tell what he’s been doing there. She guessed he probably didn’t hear her knock earlier.</p><p>Then Jack began to notice his sister heading to the kitchen.</p><p>“How did you get in?” Jack greeted Sharon.</p><p>“I let myself in since you didn’t open the door for me.”</p><p>“How long were you outside?”</p><p>“A couple seconds. I decided I would let myself in for a change.”</p><p>“What made you come over without announcing you were showing up?”</p><p>“I heard from Detective Randall about what you were doing. You know I like to see for myself if I find it the truth or not,” Sharon reminded him.</p><p>“Is that why you’re over here because of the detective?”</p><p>“Exactly. I thought I would check and see if he’s telling the truth, so here I am.”</p><p>“Don’t believe what that guy tells you. He must’ve saw something else.”</p><p>“Can I see what you’ve been hiding, Jack? Maybe Boris would tell the police and you could wind up in jail. How does that idea sound to you? You’ve been in jail a few times in the past.”</p><p>“Of course I was. I haven’t forgotten that, Sharon.”</p><p>“Let me see what you’re hiding this time. I want the truth.”</p><p>“I’m not hiding anything, Sharon. You’ve got to believe me.”</p><p>“You’re lying, Jack.”</p><p>She was right – he was lying again.</p><p>Then Sharon left the kitchen and headed for the bedroom that Boris told her where he peeked in.</p><p>Sharon didn’t walk into the bedroom, but stayed by the door and took a look for herself. Boris indeed was right. Sometime he’s wrong, but nobody’s perfect. She isn’t perfect when she writes her stories.</p><p>“Wait until I tell Boris that I was over here and see for myself,” Sharon told herself quietly so that way the teenage girl wouldn’t notice somebody was looking in from outside.</p><p>The teenage girl had two babies with her. Sharon remembered Boris mentioned just one when he was over here.</p><p>Now this time it was two. Where had Jack found these teenagers to let them in his house? That she’ll find out later. Right now she’s working on deciding if she wants to have a future relationship with Boris like John wants them to. It doesn’t have to happen.</p><p>She’s happy where she is.</p><p>She will give Boris a call later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At his office, Boris wondered if Sharon found anything out from Jack. He did get curious if she went over to the house and see for herself that Jack was keeping teenagers with him. Even he still didn’t understand this, but it’s the first time he was involved with a case like this. Maybe he would call the police later today and tell him what he saw.</p><p>He never knew that Sharon likes to see for herself if somebody told her the truth, but he probably figured it on his own.</p><p>Then Boris received a phone call. It turned Sharon called him. He did recognize her number this time.</p><p>“Hi, Boris.”</p><p>“Hi, Sharon. How are you?”</p><p>“Fine. Yourself?”</p><p>“Busy. Besides working, I was missing the seaside where I lived.”</p><p>“I don’t blame you. Where is the seaside if you don’t mind me asking?”</p><p>Boris told her.</p><p>“Maybe you could take a vacation and go back home for a while.”</p><p>“I was thinking about it. I like ships instead.”</p><p>“What brought you here?”</p><p>“A job,” he answered.</p><p>“Think you’ll go back to the seaside when this job is finished?”</p><p>“I thought about it, I have given that some thought. I will share with John next time I see him. He’ll probably understand.”</p><p>“How long have you been here?”</p><p>“Not very long,” he answered.</p><p>“I see. Do you want me to come over to your office or do you want to wait until later when you get off work?”</p><p>“You can come now. I don’t have any paperwork to do.”</p><p>“I’ll be right over.”</p><p>“See you soon.”</p><p>That was their conversation.</p><p>Now that Sharon said something about unannounced at Jack’s house, he was starting to get the idea that she must’ve seen the teenager he saw earlier. Or she would say something else, and he was fine with whatever she had to share for information.</p><p>Sharon showed up between ten to fifteen minutes. Boris was still in his office, but was busy thinking. Mostly his seaside location. He’s done a few investigations outside the ship he used to, but between hanging around on the ship and investigations, Boris still made the time to visit his friends.</p><p>He thought of trying to call a few friends later tonight and see how they were doing. He kept thinking about the ship he used to be on before moving here. He’d do just what he told Sharon not long ago – move back home. That’s what he was used to. And John was the only friend he’s had since coming out here for this case about the teenagers Jack was having.</p><p>He didn’t remember how he got the information about this case, but did hear about it from somewhere. Doesn’t matter now, does it?</p><p>When she arrived, Sharon knocked on his office door. That’s when he stopped thinking about his ship and friends.</p><p>“Come in,” Boris called.</p><p>So Sharon let herself in.</p><p>“Hi, Boris.”</p><p>Boris got up and pulled the chair for her to sit and that way she could see him better to communicate.</p><p>“Thank you. You’re such a gentleman.”</p><p>“I try. This is what my parents taught me when I was dating.”</p><p>“I bet.”</p><p>“Tell me what you found about your brother,” Boris told her.</p><p>“Remember when you told me you saw just one teenager when you were there?”</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“Well, I went there to see for myself if you told the truth. I’m sure you have to do that when you’re a detective.”</p><p>He nodded a second time.</p><p>“I went there not too long ago and found out Jack wouldn’t let me in the house. So I did knock and I noticed a couple of seconds Jack never showed up at the door to let me in. I decided to let myself in unannounced.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t have done that.”</p><p>“I know, but that’ Jack for you. He’s always done this in the past.”</p><p>“Tell me what you saw,” Boris told her.</p><p>“I’m getting to that.”</p><p>Boris itched his head once as he kept his eyes on Sharon.</p><p>“I went to that same room you mentioned and I saw you didn’t lie to me. This time I stayed outside of the bedroom and peeked in.”</p><p>“So was it the same teenager I saw? I described her to you.”</p><p>“I remembered your description and it was exactly correct.”</p><p>“That’s what I thought. What else did you find?”</p><p>“I peeked in and found two teenagers with one baby. Looked like it sounded there was more than one baby and two teenagers, but I couldn’t tell. I heard one baby crying in that same bedroom you mentioned and the other one sounded like it was from another area of his house.”</p><p>“What did the second teenager look like?”</p><p>Sharon gave him the details.</p><p>“I never saw the young man, just that girl was all. I thought there was only one baby and teenager, but I wasn’t sure since I didn’t look in the other upstairs rooms. I didn’t think about it at the time,” Boris said.</p><p>“You can the next time you go there. Maybe you’ll find that other teenager and baby were hiding.”</p><p>“I might just do that. Thanks for the information, Sharon. I’ll go over unannounced myself tonight after work.”</p><p>“It’ll make him think he might be arrested again.”</p><p>“It looks that way, Sharon, but that is up to the police department, not me.”</p><p>“I thought you were that kind of detective.”</p><p>Boris shook his head.</p><p>“No. Is that all you have to share with me, Sharon?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Maybe we could get lunch tomorrow and we can share the information. I’ll write this down tonight.”</p><p>“Sounds fine with me.”</p><p>“Maybe that could be a story for you to write.”</p><p>“I’ve already started that. I’m ahead of you.”</p><p>“Very cool. Maybe I’ll read your story before I leave.”</p><p>“Don’t know about that. Good – evening, Boris.”</p><p>“Good – night, Sharon.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That same evening, Sharon decided to work on her new story for a bit before going to bed. She did find out a lot today about her brother, Jack. She has known him her entire life enough to know his background with the law.</p><p>Maybe this story would help her get today off her mind with what happened to Jack. And it worked.</p><p>She even writes in bed once in a while. Tonight was one of them. It really didn’t take Sharon very long to figure out a new story to write. She wasn’t sure how her fans would react with the story she started about today. Maybe they’ve been through the same thing, Sharon told herself.</p><p>She didn’t blame Boris for missing his ship. Maybe he could be a pirate? She didn’t think so, but would plan to ask that question tomorrow when they get together again. He sure didn’t look like one either.</p><p>Sharon had another idea pop in her head. Why not use a pirate as a character for this story? She thought it would be interesting to the fans, maybe even new readers would get interested in seeing something new about her writing in a story like this.</p><p>So Sharon stayed up until about twelve – thirty. Her story was keeping Sharon up past bedtime, and that was a good thing.</p><p>She has a lot of ideas for one night.</p><p> </p><p>When she turned out that light, Sharon immediately fell asleep. She would hear from Boris tomorrow.</p><p>When Sharon woke up at nine – thirty, she received a phone call from Boris ten minutes later.</p><p>“Sharon, are you still open for today? I remember when you were at my office the other day, you wanted to explain to me on what happened at Jack’s.”</p><p>“I thought I told you everything,” Sharon said.</p><p>“Sounds like you did, but maybe we could try comparing our stories.”</p><p>“One more time would be fine with me. I don’t want to waste my day by doing that.”</p><p>“I know you have a lot of ideas going on right now, but we could be together for a few times and talk.”</p><p>“I’m good with that, Boris. What time and where do you have in mind?”</p><p>Boris told her.</p><p>“I’m going to call John next and ask him if he’s interested in joining us. Maybe he could hear both sides of Jack.”</p><p>Sharon laughed when Boris said John enjoying their stories with Jack’s teenagers, even though they are true and not made up.</p><p>At least Boris told the truth. Why would Jack do something like this? Why did Boris come all the way from the seaside to this state? Those were questions she wanted to ask Boris himself since only he knew the answer.</p><p>Even though Sharon’s not a detective, she thought she would do this just once and then stay out of the way while police took care of this. Sharon even wondered how John and Boris had met and all that.</p><p>Then Sharon left the bedroom quietly so the teenagers wouldn’t see that somebody was peeking in on them, which Sharon was thankful for. She didn’t want to scare them.</p><p>Jack was still in the kitchen when she walked down the stairs.</p><p>“Jack, mind if we talk for a bit?” Sharon asked.</p><p>“What about, Sharon?” Jack asked.</p><p>“That bedroom upstairs.”</p><p>“What about it?”</p><p>“The teenagers with babies. Why are you having them here? You’ll have to tell the police this story once they find out you did this mess.”</p><p>“Oh. I understand where you’re coming from, Sharon. It’s none of your business or anyone else’s, including that detective. What’s his name again?”</p><p>“Boris.”</p><p>“That name is one I don’t like.”</p><p>“Same here. You can tell me what you’re doing with those kids and babies and how they came here.”</p><p>“I just said it’s none of your business, Sharon. Why don’t you just go back home and write your story?”</p><p>“I sent that one to the publisher. I’ve already started a new one.”</p><p>“You’re full of ideas. Just go home.”</p><p>“I’m not going back home anytime soon, Jack.”</p><p>“Oh, yes, you are. If you don’t, I can call the police myself and they can take you away.”</p><p>“That’s the other way around, Jack. You know you’ve done this before, but I never have seen you around teenagers except when we were there ourselves.”</p><p>“I know. Please leave.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“No,” Jack repeated.</p><p>So he got out his phone and dialed the police department like he said he would do.</p><p>Sharon wasn’t so sure where Boris was right now, but since she didn’t have his contact information, there was no way to reach out to him.</p><p>She’ll get to see John and Boris at lunch today. If John was busy or couldn’t make it, that was fine with her.</p><p>“They’re on their way,” Jack told her.</p><p>“That’s what I figured, Jack. I’m sure you’ll be locked up again. Don’t forget what you did last time.”</p><p>“Don’t remind me, Sharon. I don’t need to be reminded. I’m an adult and can take care of myself.”</p><p>“Not when you break the law.”</p><p>“Is that what you write about? The law?”</p><p>“No, Jack. I’m not a fan of mysteries. It’s romance I write and I prefer to stay with that.”</p><p>Between ten to twenty minutes later, both Sharon and Jack heard the police car park in the driveway.</p><p>“This is your chance to tell your story, Jack,” Sharon said.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ll share with them. Or you.”</p><p>“I’m sticking around to see what happens.”</p><p>“Go home,” Jack repeated a third time.<br/>“No,” Sharon said as she opened the door to let them in.</p><p>When the police walked in, Sharon saw Boris, but didn’t say anything right away.</p><p>That’s when they all heard the two babies crying.</p><p>Upstairs, one of the teenagers whispered, “Go find out who woke up the babies.”</p><p>“All right, he said, “but that man said not to tell anyone what we’re doing. I hope we can keep that promise to him.”</p><p>“Me too,” she whispered back.</p><p>So he did what she asked. When he peeked from the stairs, he saw Jack, Sharon, Boris and three police officers. He tried not to be loud while walking down a couple steps.</p><p>It looked like one of the police officers noticed him.</p><p>Then the boy left and headed back to the bedroom.</p><p>“Mr. Wilson, why don’t you tell us who that teenager was?”</p><p>“What teenager? I didn’t see anyone. Must’ve when back upstairs.”</p><p>“What are they doing upstairs?” Boris asked.</p><p>“I wanted to keep them there,” Jack answered.</p><p>“Let us take a look upstairs. Do you want to show us which rooms they’ve been staying, Mr. Wilson?” one of the deputies asked.</p><p>“You figure it out. I’m staying right here.”</p><p>“We shall do that then.”</p><p>That’s when Sharon stayed downstairs.</p><p>“Mind if I go up there, Sharon? I’d like to see for myself,” Boris told her.</p><p>“Fine with me. I’m staying here because I’ve already seen it for myself.”</p><p>“I thought you were at home writing your new story.”</p><p>“I was, but then I somehow thought I would drop in on Jack unannounced.”</p><p>“I’m sure that surprised him,” Boris said.</p><p>All she did was shrug her shoulders. Then Boris headed up the stairs to one of the bedrooms where Jack kept these children they heard.</p><p>Jack stayed right where he was and watched. He still wasn’t going to plan on telling these people including his own sister about this whole thing happened.</p><p>“I wish they all would go away now. And that includes Sharon. That’s why I called them,” Jack said to himself.</p><p>Everyone was upstairs for quite a while, checking out the teenagers and babies that were hiding. Jack stuck around to see what people thought. He didn’t seem to care what Sharon thought about this whole thing.</p><p>“We’re not going to hurt you,” one of the deputies told the teenagers.</p><p>“What makes you say that?” the boy asked.</p><p>“We are the police, that’s why we say that. Do you have any parents we can contact so they would know we’d be having you in the police department until somebody decides to take you home?” another deputy asked.</p><p>All Boris and Sharon could do was look at each other in the face and say nothing. They just watched the officers do their job.</p><p>“Are you going to handcuff us?” the girl asked.</p><p>“No, we’re not. We don’t do that with people your age unless we have to,” one of them replied.</p><p>“Good,” both the boy and girl said in unison.</p><p>That’s when one of the deputies asked Boris to help them with the children.</p><p>“Be glad to,” Boris replied.</p><p>Even Sharon helped out a bit.</p><p>“Wait until we hear what Jack has to say,” Sharon whispered to Boris.</p><p>“What has he told you?”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“I thought he would say something.”</p><p>“No, he didn’t. If he did, I’m not sure how I would react into this latest mess he’s involved with.”</p><p>“Now you already have shared your expression,” Boris said.</p><p>“Are we still on for lunch?”</p><p>“I forgot about it. I haven’t told John about it yet.”</p><p>“It could be just us without him.”</p><p>“That can work too,” Boris agreed, and then added, “I can still call him and see what he says. I don’t want him to miss out on this conversation.”</p><p>“If he’s busy, he can either read about it in the newspaper or television if he doesn’t hear from us.”</p><p>Boris had to agree.</p><p>“I had a few questions about you the other day,” Sharon told him.</p><p>“What sort of questions are those you want me to answer?” Boris asked.</p><p>“The first one came to my mind when I was working on a new story I started last night.”</p><p>“Ask away,” Boris told her.</p><p>“Are you a pirate? You mentioned something about ships.”</p><p>“That’s a good question, but to tell the truth, I’m not.”</p><p>“I thought of using that for my story.”</p><p>“A pirate in a romance novel. Go for it. Sounds interesting to me. Any other questions you want me to answer?”</p><p>“How did you know about Jack being involved with the law?”</p><p>“Somebody at the seaside told me. He’s the captain on the ship I’m on. I don’t know how the captain knew about your brother. He thought I should stay out here for a while until I see what happens with your brother. I have learned a lot about him since day one when I showed up.”</p><p>“Where is the seaside?” Sharon asked.</p><p>Boris told her that also.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Any other questions?”</p><p>“Yes, one last one. How did you know John?”</p><p>“John and the captain were friends from several years ago. Then he mentioned John to me. That’s how I got hold of John when I showed up. Captain also gave me the contact information. I think this job is just about finished. If it is, I’m packing up in the next couple of days and head back to sea.”</p><p>“You sure you don’t want to stay here longer?”</p><p>“No. I called the captain and told him I was coming back as soon as the job was finished. He usually finds jobs for me to solve like this one.”</p><p>“I’m sure he’s done a good job.”</p><p>“Yes. I don’t remember the first job the captain has given me after I joined his crew on the ship.”</p><p>“That’s okay. I wasn’t going to ask that question anyway.”</p><p>“Good. I will remember this case for a while longer.”</p><p>“I believe it,” Sharon said.</p><p>After they finished talking, both Sharon and Boris followed the deputies downstairs. One of the deputies asked Sharon if she would mind carrying one of the babies downstairs with her. Of course she didn’t mind.</p><p>So Sharon left the same time the deputies and Boris did. She wanted to go home and stay there for a while. She hoped John would be available to join them for lunch.</p><p>The police even asked Jack all of the questions she did with him.</p><p>Some of them Jack only shrugged his shoulders on. He looked like he didn’t have all of the answers, Sharon told herself.</p><p>At least Boris’s job was finally over.</p><p>They even handcuffed Jack and took him to the police station and tell the sheriff his story. Sharon would get more details about how long Jack would be locked up this time later this afternoon, is what one of the deputies told her. She was fine with that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>vLunchtime showed up within an hour or so later. Boris had finished his job. He hoped he wouldn’t be able to get involved with this one again in the future, but there are no promises to that one.</p><p>Lunchtime was only between twelve and twelve – thirty. Boris did call and told her John was open.</p><p>“Good. I will look forward to seeing him again.”</p><p>“I know. I haven’t seen much of John because of Jack’s story.”</p><p>“I understand. Did the police say how much longer I would have to wait and see I should hear from them?”</p><p>“Sheriff thinks maybe late this afternoon. I told him I didn’t mind sticking around for a while longer.”</p><p>“I’m sure he was comfortable with that.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And then John can take you to the airport?”</p><p>“Yes,” Boris said a second time.”</p><p>“I think I won’t go with you on this one. I want to get back to my story.”</p><p>“I’m happy you have found a new idea to work on.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>“Did you come up with a title yet?” he asked.</p><p>“No. Sometimes I have my publisher help on that one. He doesn’t mind coming up with something.”</p><p>“Is your new book published yet?”</p><p>“No. They’re working on it right now. It’ll be a while until I hear something.”</p><p>“I understand you go through a lot with this sort of job.”</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>They ate at a Subway. It was closest to where John works at a post office. John has that job in the afternoon, so he was available for lunch.</p><p>Boris and Sharon arrived before John did. He arrived about five minutes later. Sharon and Boris thought it was a good idea that they would order once John arrived.</p><p>John saw where they were sitting and joined them at the table.</p><p>“Should we order first and then you both can tell me what happened since the last time I saw you?” John asked.</p><p>“That was the plan, John,” Boris replied.</p><p>“Sounds good.”</p><p>So the three of them got into line. That line wasn’t very long, and it was a good the wait was just fine with the three of them.</p><p>“John, did Boris ever mention that his captain from the ship gives him assignments?” Sharon asked once they sat down again.</p><p>“You never mentioned that, Boris. I guess your captain must have a lot of connections for you on these sort of cases.”</p><p>“I have no idea how he does it. I even called earlier this morning and told him I was finished with the case.”</p><p>“How did he react to it?” John asked.</p><p>Then John asked another question.</p><p>“What do you mean by that you’re finished with the case? You just got here a few weeks ago.”</p><p>“I know. Sharon and I did this together.”</p><p>“You both are a good team.”</p><p>All they could do was shrug their shoulders.</p><p>“I don’t know about that one. I’d rather stick with my characters,” Sharon told John.</p><p>“I understand that. Boris, tell me what’s going on.”</p><p>“Well, Sharon’s brother got involved with teenagers in this one.”</p><p>“Teenagers? Why? I don’t follow you guys.”</p><p>Boris and Sharon took turns what happened at Jack’s house earlier today.</p><p>“Too bad I wasn’t available to see it for myself,” John said as he took another bite of his sandwich.</p><p>Sharon and Boris both felt better after telling John that story.</p><p>“Here’s a question for you, Boris.”</p><p>“You guys are full of questions,” Boris told John.</p><p>“Of course we are. We’d like to see where this whole thing goes.”</p><p>Sharon couldn’t argue on what John said.</p><p>“A lot of detectives out here do a good job, and we follow some of them since they’re people we know,” John told Boris.</p><p>“I never thought of that one. Sharon asked me a good question earlier at Jack’s house.”</p><p>“What’s that?” John asked, interested.</p><p>“I asked if he was a pirate since he’s mentioned the seaside.”</p><p>“What did you tell her, Boris?”</p><p>“No, I’m not a pirate. I work on a ship, but that’s about all.”</p><p>“Did your captain say you have any new jobs?” John asked.</p><p>“There should be one when I return.”</p><p>“That was fast,” Sharon said as John nodded.</p><p>“Do you think you’ll ever come back here?”</p><p>“I don’t think so, John. This is enough for me.”</p><p>“Not even for a vacation?” Sharon asked.</p><p>“Not even a vacation. I have the ship and my cases to think about.”</p><p>“I’ll take you to the airport tomorrow.”</p><p>“Thanks, John. I appreciate it.”</p><p>“I wish I could do it, but my characters will keep me busy.”</p><p>“They always do,” John said.</p><p>“Do you have a character named after John?”</p><p>“Sorry, Boris. I never really thought of that one.”</p><p>“Some authors like to name characters after friends sometimes, Boris.”</p><p>“I never thought of that one. Why don’t you send me a copy of your new book when it’s published?” Boris asked.</p><p>“Midnight Blues will take quite a while to come out.”</p><p>“It’s a good title,” Boris told her.</p><p>“The newest one doesn’t have a title quite yet like I said earlier.”</p><p>“Give it time,” John told her.</p><p>After finishing that last bite of his sandwich, John looked at his watch.</p><p>“Sorry to disappoint you both, but I need to get to work. Just call me when you’re ready to leave,” John told Boris.</p><p>“I will. Thank you for letting me stay at your place while I was here with you.”</p><p>“Be my guest. If you ever plan to come back, you’re always welcome.”</p><p>“Thanks, John. You’re so kind.”</p><p>“That’s John for you,” Sharon said.</p><p>After that, John said good – bye to Sharon and then said to Boris, “I will see you tonight.”</p><p>“Same to you, John. Have a nice day,” Boris replied.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>After he left, Boris said, “It looks like his lunch breaks aren’t very long.”</p><p>“No, they’re not. That’s how his schedule was set up, I guess.”</p><p>“I believe it. It’s different for law enforcement.”</p><p>“I know it is.”</p><p>“Sometimes I stay up late getting the cases finished. This one I don’t have to stay up and solve them.”</p><p>“Looks like you’re doing a good job so far,” Sharon told him.</p><p>They decided to stay for a while longer.</p><p>“I’ll pay,” Boris offered.</p><p>“I was going to do that, but go ahead. I’ll pay the next time I am here with John if that ever happens again.”</p><p>“Makes sense.”</p><p>The two of them talked about other things besides the captain, ship, Jack, etc.</p><p>That was fine.</p><p>“I know the sheriff has your contact.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Speaking of contact, her phone did ring the minute Boris mentioned it.</p><p>“This is Sharon.”</p><p>It was from the police department.</p><p>“Thank you. I wouldn’t help him bail out this time, Sheriff. Let him do that on his own.”</p><p>Then she put the phone away.</p><p>“So they called, huh?”</p><p>“Yes. Sheriff said Jack will be locked up for the rest of the year.”</p><p>“That’s a good thing. Has he been involved with this thing before?”</p><p>“With children and teenagers? None that I know of.”</p><p>“Let’s hope this will be the only time he’ll do that.”</p><p>“Jack can’t make promises like that, Boris.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>About three minutes later, Boris paid and then they left.</p><p>“Would you like me to take you over to John’s and pack up before you go?”</p><p>“Thanks for the offer, Sharon. Since John’s busy, you can take me over there. I’ve already packed up.”</p><p>“That was fast.”</p><p>“Yes,” he replied again.</p><p>So Boris followed Sharon to the car in the customer parking lot.</p><p>They didn’t have much to talk about on the way over to John’s place.</p><p>“Did he give you a spare key to let yourself in?” Sharon asked.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“I don’t need your contact to find out if you got to the captain safely. Does John have your contact information?” Sharon asked.</p><p>“No. This is enough for me. I usually get home safely anyway.”</p><p>“That’s a good thing. Some of us get into accidents.”</p><p>Boris knew that, but she didn’t have to say it. Too late for that.</p><p>After she parked in the driveway, Boris thanked her.</p><p>“It was nice knowing you for a short while, Boris. I want to apologize that I wasn’t very nice when we had the first conversation.”</p><p>“That’s okay. I’ve been through that one before.”</p><p>“I’m sure you have. We all do.”</p><p>Boris had to agree on that one.</p><p>She stayed until he was safely in John’s house. After he showed her that he was safe inside, Sharon drove back home.</p><p>When she let herself in the garage, Sharon said, “Now Boris is gone, I can get back to that story. It was nice of me to stick around and help him out. I knew Jack and he didn’t.”</p><p>What she said was the truth.</p><p>Like the sheriff said earlier, he would stay locked up for the year. She didn’t mind. Sharon also hoped that she wouldn’t be involved in Jack’s next plan when he gets out.</p><p>“I don’t want to do that ever again.”</p><p>Now it was time to get back to her story.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>